Drop From Innocence
by iluvbaseball
Summary: RE-WRITEN! "Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends."  - Jacques Delille  1738 - 1813
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't like the direction the story was going in originally so I'm rewriting it. **

**The only characters I own are Mandi Roy and Lorraine Reed. **

In all of our lives there is a fall from innocence. After which we are never the same. I know I'm not.

And like it or not there's a first time for everything.

The first hello to the first goodbye. The first kiss. The first near death experience. The first time you have a fight with your best friend. Even something little, like the first time you look yourself over in the mirror.

Sometimes we tell ourselves it's all coming too fast, when in reality the train pulled into the station right on time. What is that emotion? Afraid? Upset? Angry? Well whatever it is I remember the first time it hit me hard. I was 12-going-on-13. It's the beginning of an adventure. Hell of a cliché, huh? But it's the truth.

The worst part in a girl's life, I think. Besides giving birth.

It's also the age when you always look to your friends for support. Me and all my friends were like that. Growing up, I had 5 best friends.

Gordie Lachance.

Chris Chambers.

Amanda Roy.

Vern Tessio.

And Teddy Duchamp.

And it is not important how you spent it, But who you spent it with. You don't want to spend it with people you hate; if you do the memories will suck. But you don't want to spend with people you love. The memories will hurt too deeply. I learned that the hard way.

Does that make ANY sense?

For what I'm telling you, I hope it does...


	2. The Gang

**Author's Note: I'm trying to write more Stand By Me fanfiction. My other stories are being put on a short hiatus. Read! **

Growing up with a prostitute for a sister is not easy. Especially if you live in a small town like Castle Rock, where gossip travels quickly. Well, I think my sister was just a slut. But bullies weren't willing to learn about a person. You know to get to know them. And it really sucks having to get beaten up, when my spine is already messed up from adolescent scoliosis. I still have to wear that back brace.

But when there was a bully, I had friends. They helped me get through every name I was called and every new bruised that surfaced. Oh, there is one thing I left out; a majority of my friends were boys. Not like the supposedly 'nice' boys who taunted me and my family. Oh no. My friends included kids who hated teacher, hated by teacher, and those few whose future was heading into dark allies. The reason I liked them? I can't really give one. I guess it was the same reason I had girl-friends like Amanda Roy. And there is no cutesy way we became friends. We just did.

Even though, my friends were sweet and all, they were still boys do not get me wrong. It's not like any of them wrote poetry or anything. Well, there was Gordie Lachance, who wrote stories.

Out of the gang, Gordie and I have known each other the longest. He had a very creative mind. Sometimes when the gang was out at The Blue Point Diner or someplace, you could always find him thinking, or scrawling an idea on a napkin. But did his parents ever read one story or realize he was talented? Nope. They were too in awe and proud over their miracle child, Dennis. Now, I don't hate the guy and Gordie loved his brother very much but, it seemed as if their parents paid more attention to Dennis after he died. For the longest time, my good friend was a ghost child. It started to scare me for a while. But Gordie had the gang when he needed support.

Teddy Duchamp was a great friend and a real odd ball. He got most of his traits from his old man. That screwy kid would run around and do anything. Even after his dad nearly killed him by trying to burn his ear on the wooden stove. On top of that, Teddy can't see a thing without his glasses, which should be referred to as goggles. What I found most unique about him, was his raspy laugh. Oh, you could always find him during Hide-n-Seek. The dog tags he wore didn't help either. They were his father's and he refused to take them off. That was a sweet thing about him; he'd never let go of something from his father even if he lost his hearing because of Mr. Duchamp.

Chris Chambers was truly one of a kind. He was an outsider, not just in the town but, also in his family. All of those cuts bruises and scars he wore to school made him look so tough and a bit frightening. There was something in his self being that gave people the impression of hatred for the world. But really, he was afraid and lonesome. That's not a surprise to me. Mainly because of the rumors that were said. When I got to know him though he was a kind, funny guy, much like my other friends.

Vern Tessio reminded me of a little kid. In a good way. He had such a fragile self-esteem and, I had to make the guys stop teasing him. Sometimes. Vern was still annoying though. I would just talk and talk and talk. We all had to shut him up at one point or another. I do not blame his behavior on him fully. His older brother should take some of the blame. Always picking on him. Along with Chris' brother, Vern's brother Billy was in a tough gang called the Cobras (My sister was dating the leader). One thing I can tell you for sure about the Cobras, you defiantly didn't need a high I.Q. to get in. Billy was as dumb as a bag of rocks. But I really think Vern should have toughened up a bit.

Amanda Roy was a very…happy…person. She went a little nuts when it came to boys though. In fact, Mandy went nuts for a lot of things. The only time she was calm was most likely, when she was sleeping. She lived in The Castle View. That's basically all you need to know for Mandy. Trust me.

I was on the phone with Gordie when he told me about Ray Brower. Well I called him and his mom picked up.

"Mrs. Lachance…uh…is Gordie there?" I said nervously. I could tell she was smiling from the other side of the phone; it's not every day your son gets a call from a girl.

"Yes Lori-"I hated when she called me that "-Gordon just came home."

**Please review! **


End file.
